


Sanguine

by mallyns



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryon thoughts during the "rock star" scene in Modern Prometheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

Byron is sanguine to his last breath. His soul is an empty dried up husk filled with bitter perfumed flattery and sweet caress, poor cousins of true admiration and love.

Each pale or sun kissed hand lusts for his attention and for his pink, blood-filled organ as it beats to its own inner tribal tempo.

Love has never quickened his breath or his heart.  
He is the very essence of the definition of life without love.

The only glimmer of love is felt at the moment of death as cold steel pierces his soft flesh, beheading him, in sweet irony.


End file.
